Loki's descention
by Molly Holmes
Summary: Not too good at writting these but here goes. A man is found after a freak storm, with no memory of who he is or where he is from.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

* * *

Emily was out on her motorcycle when the wind began to pick up speed, buffeting her as she travelled down the highway. Warning her of a great storm that was approaching. Great black clouds swirled above; that where darker than anything she had ever seen. Emily continued on towards home anyway, determine to be out of the weather long before it reach her. Her motorcycle was a blazing green Kawasaki Ninja 440R with black and gold trimming on the gas tank and exhaust pipe. It was a punchy little motorcycle that made heads turn as she drove by.

Suddenly there was a deafening clap of thunder and blinding flash of lights.  
Frightened for her own safety, and with no shelter for miles Emily made a quick desion. Rather than continue with a possibility that there would be more lighting that was so bright it was like almost looking into the sun, she pulled over. There it was again another roar of thunder followed by a quick succession of flashes. Emily ducked as the lightening arched from the clouds. When she looked above she noticed that the sky was a light with rainbow light that seemed to shine brightly whenever the thunder pounded. this spectacular show lasted five minutes before the clouds seemed to dissipate. Emily stood back up with a smile at the impressive display.

The Ground beneath Emily's feet began to tremble as if the very earth would rip open. A billowing vortex came down from the heavens and touched the ground. Emily shielded herself from the Gail force winds that swept up large stones and various other debris in the area. Something hit the ground and sent a shock wave that took Emily off her feet. and just as suddenly as it came, the vortex left and the day was as calm as it had been ten minutes ago.

As the dust settled she stood up brushing dirt off her black studded leather jacket and pants. Emily looked to where the twister had touched and saw a man huddled in the centre of the mini crater.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed running to him.

"Sir are you ok?" she knelt down next to the unconscious man who was as pale as snow and hair the colour of a raven. His attire was strange dressed in mostly green and gold. Emily placed her finger at his throat and felt a pulse.

"Oh thank god your alive," she whispered. Emily gentle inspected the man for and obvious signs of injury but could see now, except for a rather large and nasty gash on his head. Emily removed her helmet to get a closer look. her pixie styled blond hair fell gracefully into place. Her features were soft and gentle, with eyes that were gentle green pools. her frame was quite petit with very little curve to it.-

Emily was administering first aid to the mysterious man when his eyes flicked open. He looked to his rescuer as though she was an unearthly being, with a haze around her.

"Can you hear me?" She asked nervously as se propped his head on her knee. He smiled before the pain set in and the smile disappeared.

"W-who am I?" was all he could muster before the haze over took his vision and he lost consciousness again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

There was man with golden hair who was waiting just beyond a rainbow bridge. He smiled and beckoned to the man with porcelain skin and long black hair. He smiled back and as he went to follow the golden hair one, the bridge shattered into a million colours of shattered glass. and he fell in to an eternal starry abyss.

Then next time he woke the environment around him had changed. He was now in a room that was blindingly white and had a sterile stench to it. The bed he laid on was stiff and uncomfortable. There was blipping machine connected to his finger that felt sore and awkward to move with. He sat up and felt a bracelet around his wrist. upon the plastic green circle was a name.

Is this my name? he thought to himself.

The bracelet read : John Smith, age: unknown.

Who am I? was the resounding question that kept reverberation inside his skull.

There was a knock at the door which startled him, brought him back to the present. the man looked up towards the door, Black locks swinging with him.

The woman from before was standing there with flowers that ranged between sun flowers to daisies to tulips. they were all as yellow as the sun or as white as eggshells. She wore now a set of navy blue overalls with a logo on them and a name written next to it. The name read Stark Industries.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Emily asked walking in noticing that he was smiling at her but didn't say a word.

"Confused," he answered unused to the sound of his own voice which crackled like tissue paper from lack of use.

"still no luck on the memory thing?" she asked as she set down the flowers in a vase of water next to the bed.

She sat to his right on an scratchy chair with a ugly brown cover on it.

"No I can't even remember my own name," He looked at his hands as if the answer somehow was there.

"well how about you start with mine, I promise you can keep it and use it whenever you like," she joked placing her hand on his shoulder.  
he looked up at her with a searching look in his eyes. His eyes were the palest blue she had ever seen before and there was something unearthly about them.

"My names Emily, Emily Letha,"

"Emily," he whispered as if he were to speak it too loudly would cause her great harm.

"yep, that's me," she smiled then looked at her black and pink Baby-G watch.

"Look I gotta go to work but if you want I can come visit after my shift?"

"Sure, that would be great," He watched as she left the room and with her all the light and happiness with her too left. After Emily was gone he was back to his own thoughts, but he had no memories to reflect on. He was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

As Emily walked through the hospital, she passed one of the janitors who waved at her.

"Hey Emily!" he shouted putting his mop back into the trashy yellow bucket that held slimy germ filled water. Emily sighed quietly, she was trying to ignore him but she really couldn't in such a quiet place and his loud voice was just piecing it like a needle through silk.

"oh hey Brandon, didn't see you there," she lied rolling her head in his direction.  
The man that now stood next to her was a thin scrawny man with bright red hair that always looked like he had just woken up and went to work like that. He wore a similar uniform to hers except the color was bright green and there was no logo of any kind on it.

"Which is funny cuz I was like totally waving just now and I'm wearing bright green," he said in a squeaky voice.

Emily smiled uneasily, and tried to step away. but he moved blocking her path.

"So I was like wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight, would you like maybe like to go to the movies or something," He grinned thinking that he was super cool, but in fact he was nothing more than a big nerd.

"Love too but I think that maybe a violation of the restraining order I have against you," Emily replied sternly pushing passed fed up with pleasantries.

"Okay how about another night then?" he called out as she held up a hand and waved at him.

When Emily did finally got to work she was pretty much useless, all she could think about was the man she found in the crater. Who was he and what was he doing in the middle of nowhere?

Now Emily Letha never made much of herself but she was comfortable with what she did. In fact anyone who had no qualifications would kill to have her job. She was a Janitor , well one of hundreds, that looked after the main Stark industries building. Her pay was nearly twice the average janitorial wage. And as an added bonus she would catch a glimpse at Tony Stark himself. Well only if he was running on time ( which was a rare sight) and a very angry Personal assistant named Pepper Pots was breathing down his neck about something trivial. and of course everyone knew that she was sleeping with Tony. I mean come on he's hot who wouldn't.

But today her mind just wasn't on the job and her team leader noticed. Emily accidently sprit zed his face with window cleaner. She was told to leave and get her mind straight before returning to work. Emily smiled and immediately went back to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily waited patiently outside in the waiting room, for the hospitals social worker to finish whatever it is they were discussing. She hated waiting rooms, always dull and lifeless. Smelling of sanitisers and old magazines, which of course was the only reading material. Except maybe a bible, in which this time there was one. It irritated her somehow to be in this little corner of the hospital. Emily couldn't explain it, but it made her fidgety and restless.

It was almost an hour later that the social worker left the man's room. closing the door shut behind her. "Oh your still here," She noted taking a seat in front of Emily. This woman reminded her of a kindergarten teacher with a stiff pencil line skirt, tight button up shirt and silvery gray hair caught up in a bun. The social workers eyes were magnified by her thick vegemite glasses and made her face owl like.

"Yea was waiting to see him," Replied Emily not sure that she liked the company of the social worker looking at her like she was deconstructing her soul.

"He's been asking for you," She smiled absently shuffling the documents she was carrying. Emily looked at her with a small smile.

"Really?" she asked. the social worker nodded. This made Emily blush a little, was he think about her as much as she was thinking of him.

With that the social worker left Emily in peace. She stood up and took in a deep breath and went to see the man from the crater.

He smiled broadly as Emily entered the room. It was such a pleasure to have a kind face greet him once in a while. All the doctors and Nurses around here were sour mouthed creatures. So to have Emily for company was a relief that was more than welcome.

"Well dont you look better," Emily commenting taking a seat next to his bed. the machine that blipped in time with his heart beat was now disconnected and turn off still next to the bed, more than likely waiting for a wardie to take it to another room.

"Thank you, and its because of you that I am," he said looking straight into Emily's eyes. This made Emily blush.

"well your welcome, couldn't just leave you there could I?"

"I guess not,"

"So what have doctors say about the bump on the head?"

"They reckon that it's just a scratch and is no way related to my memory lost, something extremely traumatic must have triggered it," He replied.

"Ok I'm sorry but what can I call you, this is getting ridicules, I can't say your name because neither of us know what that is," Emily was getting very frustrated, not knowing what to call the stranger.

"So what do you suggest then? that I chose one from thin air?"

"why not." This would be a recurring phrase for Emily

He went to retort but was stumped.

"Tom," he said in almost a whisper.

"Pardon?"

"I chose Tom, so from now on you can call me Tom,"

Emily tilted her head to one side slightly. "It suits you."

Now that was sorted Tom felt a little bit more complete. He was no longer some nameless strange that Emily had found in the middle of nowhere. Tom was real.

Emily stayed by Tom's side, talking about little nothings for the rest of the evening until her stomach began to growled at her.  
A little embarrassed she placed a hand on her stomach as a futile attempt to silence the beast.

Tom laughed a little at Emily would blushed a deep crimson red.

At this another question arose in Emily's mind. Where would he go once the doctors released him. Surely he had no place to go, except to a homeless shelter. This disturbed Emily greatly. She had seen firsthand how hard it was to get into one of those places even for just one night. Right then and there she made her chose.

"Hey Tom," she began like she would when she wanted something that she shouldn't have.

"Yes, Emily?" he returned in the same tone.

"Have you given any thought to where you will go when your released from here?"

Tom stopped. No he hadn't thought about it, in fact it never crossed his mind.

"I,I don't know,"

"Well, I know this might seem strange, but I have a spare bed at my unite.." She started to trail off.

"And stay with you?" Tom finished off her sentence. Emily nodded nervously. She had never asked a man to stay with her before, so she was extremely nervous.

"As long as It would not be a burden to you?"

"Oh of course not, I mean it would be great to have you stay, " Emily replied.

"That is until you find your own place," she added quickly with a smile.

"Of course, I would really like that," Tom smiled as well, which took Emily's breath away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next day Brendon was cleaning the ward that Emily's friend was on. Not that he was keeping an eye on him at all, no that would be stalking and he would never dream of stalking.  
as Brendon was cleaning he could hear his beloved Emily's voice. It was intoxicating. But he also heard the man's voice. His blood boiled as he listened to him making Emily laugh and Brendon knew that she would be smiling as well. And he missed her cute little smile and how when Emily spoke that smile was there tugging at the corner of her mouth.  
That smile was meant to be his and his alone, he thought savagely.

But now he was not meant to be within 100 yards of her, apparently watching her every move , collecting her old toothbrushes and making shines to her, was a big no-no. That little piece of paper really intended nothing to him, Emily was always his and always will be.

He watched as the man that was making Emily laugh, walk out of the hospital with Emily. Brendon had heard that he was going to be living with her. This was not acceptable.  
A complete strange, living with His woman. The jealousy that was building within Brendon was almost unbearable, he had to find more information about this 'Tom'.  
So during one of his lunch hours Brendon visited the nurses station, the one that he was sure had all the information on Tom.

After some sweet talking, he managed to get all the facts that he needed. Granted there wasn't much but it was a start.

All the nurses had on Tom was that he is suffering from Post Dramatic Stress Induced Amnesia, his name was unknown until yesterday afternoon when he asked them to call him Tom Frost and he was found just south of the city limits after the freak storm blew in.

Brendon confronted his boss and took the rest of the day off for stress relief and management classes. Although he had no intention of actually attending them. He had a feeling that Tom wasn't who he thinks he was. Tom was to be considered dangerous until Brendon can prove other wises.

It was a quick trip to the city limits, twenty miles south of New York city. Brendon had intentions of finding clues to whom Tom really was. He would prove to Emily that Tom was not to be trusted.

as Brendon drove into the wasteland that surrounded the city, and the estimated area that he guess Emily found tom in, his red Dihtus shiraz 1998, began to die.

With a cough and a splutter the engine that was barely held together with gum paper clips and rubber bands, gave out.

"Great, just fucking great!" yelled Brendon slamming his palm into the steering wheel. the car came to a complete stop and Brendon unfastened his seat belt. No use just sitting in the car roasting inside. The sun bore down on him as it rose to the highest point in the sky, sweat coated every inch of his slim frame.

With no cell reception and being so far into wasteland. Tom decided to walk back to the road. With a turn left then right realised he had no idea which way he came from. He was lost.

After what seemed like hours Brendon had nearly came to the point that he thought that he would die out there, alone and with no evidence on Tom. That was until he saw something shiny glowing in the midday's sun. As he got closer to the object that was half submerge in the ground he noticed another item laying there with it.

Once he reached the two shiny items he was in total awe as to what they were. One was a great golden helm with giant horns protruding form the front and looked as though belonged to a great warrior of some kind. and the other, well he had a hard time trying to describe what it was. It was glowing a eerie blue and looked as though a great winters storm was contained within its glass barrier. But the most noticeable thing about this thing and hardest for Brendon to comprehend was the ice that had formed around the area which he now stood. He began to shiver whatever it was seemed to be generating this field of cold.

Brendon firstly picked up the helm it looked well looked after, and with kid like curiosity, placed the helm on his head. Perfect fit he though. Now he bent down into a squat to closer inspect the frost chest and as he watched the swirling contents he felt himself slipping away from reality. He needed the chest, the chest was power. he grabbed the handle that was exposed and lifted it out of the ground cracking the frozen earth. as he held the chest with both hands he felt the power surge through his body. His outfit began to change into green and olden armour his once deep blue eyes became electric.

He no longer cared about collecting evidence against Tom, he could just take Emily. He now had the power after all. he aimed the chest at a nearby coyote that had been stalking him for the last ten or so minutes and without warning a blast of arctic cold flew from the chest to the poor creature. Brendon watched as it turned into solid ice.

"Oh yes," he though aloud "I defiantly HAVE the POWER!" With that he began to laugh wildly.

* * *

_**Authors notes:**_

_**So this is actually how long I want my chapters to be slowly making my way to this length. Anyway I hope your all enjoying it so far, oh and please leave some feed back thanks!**_


End file.
